No Homo
by Retrobution
Summary: Saying 'no homo' has always been a problem for Gangstalicious... Three different scenes of where the rapper says 'no homo' in a oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Boondocks******

**A/N: I mean no offense to gay people in this story. I've got nothing against them.******

**After 'The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2':****  
**  
"So what you gonna do now Ganstalicious?" Riley asked his favorite rapper as they walked down the empty streets. "Now that yo rap career ov-"

"Who said my career's over?" Ganstalicious responded as he turned his gaze on the person that believed he wasn't gay. "I'm gonna get a new record deal tomorrow."

Riley stopped in his tracks. He bent over laughing. "Yous gonna... Get a record... Deal... Tomorrow?" He managed to choke out, before he began laughing again. He stood up upright again, an enormous grin on his face, as he wiped his eyes. "While everyone thinks you gay?"

"Yeah," the rapper spoke, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm gonna give them everything I got."

"Pause," Riley suddenly spoke.

Gangstalicious stared at Riley in confusion.

"It's a guy right?"

"That's right little man."

The two continued walking. The gay rapper was glad it was in the night, without that many streetlights on the street- at least Riley couldn't see his nervous face.

"So you gotta say no homo," Riley continued talking. "Unless yous a homo."

Gangstalicious stopped walking again, and when Riley heard no footsteps but his own, he turned around. He looked at his rapper expectantly, waiting for him to say it.

Pondering his choices, Gangstalicious opened his mouth, and then closed it again. For a brief second, he considered telling Riley the truth, but he decided against it.

"Just kidding little man," the rapper said, not even hesitating as he spoke the next words: "No homo."

Satisfied, Riley started to walk again, making the rapper follow him.

"You know thaz really gangsta Gangstalicious."

**In 'The Story of Gangstalicious Part 1' when they were stuck in the trunk of the car, different from the original:****  
**  
"You know who inspired me to start rapping and all that shit?" Gangstalicious asked Riley in the trunk of the car.

"Who?" Riley responded curiously as his head turned to look at the rapper with the little space he had.

"Ice Cube," the rapper spoke, a tiny smile on his face. "I had a man crush on him."

"Pause."

"No homo," Gangstalious continued the sentence with difficulty- knowing it from last time.

The ride continued in silence, Gangstalicious often sending looks to the front of the car, and hoping to get a few glimpses of the man driving the car.

**In the Freeman residence:****  
**  
"You know my brother says yo song gay," Riley told the rapper, as he stared up at him.

"W-Which song?" Gangstalicious asked nervously, glancing at Huey who was staring at him intently.

"Homies over hoes," Riley answered, his teeth flashing a grin. "That shit was so cool! Man, thaz genius. Do the homie! Do the homie! Do the homie! Do the homie!"

Huey stared at his younger brother with a serious expression, watching him do the 'homie.' He shook his head and he slumped back further on the sofa as the book he was reading covered his head. His enormous afro was still visible above the book.

"Don't worry though Gangstalicious," Riley reassured. "He's a hater. Hey- turn up the sound will ya?"

Gangstalicious got the remote and turned up the volume.

"Homies over hoes! Homies over hoes!" The Gangstalicious on the tv sang, doing the 'homie.'

"Turn that damn song off- I don't care if the president does it, someone turn it off!" Granddad yelled from upstairs angrily.

"Don't mind him Gangstalicous," Riley told him, still doing the 'homie.' "He a hater. Dis shit hot!"

"Boy," Granddad warned.

"What?" Riley asked, turning down the volume for a while to listen to his granddad. "Was wrong with dis song?"

"They're doing the 'homie,'" Granddad continued, imitating the move mockingly. "That's gay!"

Now Gangstalicious looked really uncomfortable as he sat on the sofa without knowing what to do. He didn't dare interfere.

"Not it's not!" Riley yelled back.

"What happened to you saying 'pause, no homo?' Huh?" Granddad said the last part accusingly.

"It-its becuz dis shit ain't gay! Stop saying dis shit gay, this ain't gay!"

"Damn it boy! Don't make me come down there!"

"You already are!"

The truth was spoken: Granddad was already coming down the steps, with his belt hanging threateningly by his side. His footsteps thudded every time he hit one of the steps.

"Uh- um I think I should go," Gangstalicious said uncertainly, his gaze switching forward between Granddad and Riley.

"They do this all the time," Huey spoke up, putting down his book to walk back upstairs.

"You gay," Riley called out to his brother.

Ignoring his brother, Huey set off to his room and closed the door.

"How is that-" Granddad paused abruptly to point at the TV. He was meaning the video in general, but the scene showed Gangstalicious opening a bottle, his face intently sweating and his eyes shut tightly. "Not gay?"

Riley took a long glance at the screen and frowned. "His face do look kinda..." He recovered quickly enough to notice that Gangstalicious was still in the house. "But he ain't gay."

"I uh had only a little bit of time for the music video," Gangstalicious spoke again, more uncomfortable at every second. "I was gonna say the thing at the end, but you know... Shit got kinda long, and then it was ova. Just like that."

"See he gonna say 'no homo' right now," Riley said, looking at Granddad with a grin.

Ganstalicious smiled nervously, and spoke. "No homo o course. O course I ain't gay. That's disgusting."

Granddad nodded. "Yup, that's good enough for me!"

The volume turned up by a tenfold, increasing as Riley began singing along to the lyrics. When the song ended for the third time, he laughed, chuckling as he banged his fists on the table from laughing so hard.

"No homo of course," Riley managed to choke out, before breaking into another laughing fit. "Ain't that right Gangstalicious?"

"Yeah, no homo. O course little man, yous right."


End file.
